


Волнует ли это кого-нибудь еще (тот факт, что кто-то носит твое имя)

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Zoo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Первые слова твоего соулмейта при вашей первой встрече запечатлены на коже у каждого. Кит был рожден с "Привет! Меня зовут...", написанными на груди, у сердца. У Лэнса же было "Срань Господня, ты в порядке?" на предплечье.





	Волнует ли это кого-нибудь еще (тот факт, что кто-то носит твое имя)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Does it Bother Anyone Else (that someone else has your name)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656189) by [DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee). 



> twenty one pilots - forest
> 
> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6922352)

_«Привет! Меня зовут…»_

Кит прожигает взглядом слова, криво выведенные у него на груди, прямо над сердцем. Ему приходится выгнуть шею, чтобы их увидеть. Почерк был неряшливым, большим и округлым в одних местах и напряженным и резким в других. Небрежным.

Прямо как его идиот-соулмейт, который даже не смог назвать свое сраное имя. Это же попросту опрометчиво. (Да, Кит прекрасно знает, что это еще не случилось, что Первые Слова — кусочек будущего, но все же, если вот такую чепуху ему стоит ожидать от своего соулмейта, он не совсем уверен, хочется ли ему вообще с ними встречаться… это ложь, но об этом никто не узнает).

Кит знает, что в мире есть люди, которые не могут дождаться встречи со своими соулмейтами и которые нетерпеливо ждут дня, когда Первые Слова, выведенные у них на коже, идеально совпадут с чьими-нибудь другими. Кит не один из таких людей.

Его соулмейт — часть его самого, яма в дороге, на которую он рано или поздно наедет (или нет, потому что всегда существуют люди, чьи слова не сходятся, чьи соулмейты принадлежат другим. Кит знает это из первых рук. Его родители были невзаимными). Но сейчас он полностью доволен находиться как можно дальше от небрежного почерка, и синих чернил, и неизвестного имени. У него довольно приличная жизнь и без них, спасибо большое. Киту не нужен никто и ничто, особенно кто-то, кто даже не потрудился назвать свое имя.

 

…

Лэнс ненавидит длинные рукава, но большую часть своего детства он из них не вылезает после того случая, когда он попал в неприятности, показав во втором классе свою соулмарку на одной из перемен. Она растянулась у него на предплечье аккуратными крупными буквами, которые складывались в четкое, откровенное и сквернословное _«Срань Господня, ты в порядке?»_ в ярко-красных чернилах.

Он думает, что это крутейшая вещь в мире. Его учительница с ним не согласна.

— Ты уверен, что это не ты сам написал это на своей руке, Лэнс? Не ври мне.

— Уверен, это мой соулмейт! Они хотят знать, все ли со мной в порядке!

— _Лэнс_.

— Видите? Они спрашивают, все ли со мной хорошо прямо вот здесь! — Лэнс участливо подсказывает учительнице.

Она вздыхает.

— Спрячь это, Лэнс. Это плохое слово.

— Срань?

— Да.

— Но вот тут же говорится о Господе…

— Это плохое слово, пожалуйста, просто раскатай рукав обратно, пока я звоню твоей маме.

Лэнс так и делает, но немного мешкаясь. Он гордится своим соулмейтом. Он хочет ими хвастаться. Они окажутся замечательным человеком, в этом Лэнс уверен. У них красивый почерк, очень понятный и аккуратный. И в красивом красном оттенке! Все в его соулмарке _прекрасно_.

 

…

**Пятнадцать лет спустя.**

Кит раздраженно пыхтит. Широ опять стремно себя ведет. С тех пор как брат Кита встретил одного из своих соулмейтов, разлив на нее стакан кофе (ее зовут Аллура, она аспирантка, работающая на полставки в кофейне в спальном районе; слова, выведенные на плече Широ в кислотно-розовом цвете, — это его кофе, на котором она оговорилась, когда объявляла его заказ; и он был так удивлен, что обронил стакан и намочил ее свитер кофе с молоком), Широ не отвечал ни на какие сообщения Кита вовремя.

А Кит слал очень даже занимательные сообщения.

**Кому: ШиБро**

Тусуюсь с тиграми на работе

Если они меня сожрут, не мсти

Я скорее всего это заслужил

ЭтотТигрЛучшеТебя.жпг

Видал?

Это я и мой новый друг

Тигр

Смотри, у этого на морде полоска, прям как у тебя

ШрамИзЗемельПрайда.жпг

Они приняли меня как своего

Я отказываюсь от тебя

Отныне я тигр

ЯиМоеПлемя.жпг

 

Если тигриные фотки и угроза отказаться от него не привлекли внимание Широ, то пытаться дальше даже незачем. Кит действительно не понимает, почему вокруг соулмейтов весь этот сыр-бор. Это тупо. По крайней мере, Широ наконец-то встретил своих двоих. Их с Мэттом спекуляции по встрече их третьего соулмейта становились от года к году все более и более раздражающими.

Кит напоследок зло зыркает на телефон и убирает его в карман своих выданных зоопарком шорт карго. Сомнительные в своей моднявости? Да. Напичканные супер удобными и полезными карманами? Тоже да.

Он оглядывает ограду рядом с собой, у которой прохлаждается Роза — одна из их бенгальских тигриц.

— Ты счастливица, раз тебе не придется разбираться со всеми этими соулмейтскими приблудами, — он решительно ей заявляет.

Она лениво отмахивается от него хвостом.

— Это было грубо.

Она перекатывается и поворачивается к нему спиной. Прекрасно. Теперь он проигрывает споры еще и большим кошкам.

Кит вздыхает. Время возвращаться к работе.

 

…

— Напомни-ка мне еще разок, почему мы в зоопарке? — спрашивает Лэнс, крутя головой по сторонам в попытке оглядеть все разом.

— Потому что мне нужно сделать «фотографии природы», а ты маленький ребенок во плоти и увязался вместе со мной? — сухо отвечает Пидж.

— Да это-то понятно, но почему именно зоопарк?

— Потому что снимать деревья — тупо, особенно когда ты можешь нащелкать фотографий крутых животных?

Лэнс согласно мычит.

— Думаю, тебе стоит назвать этот проект «львы, и тигры, и медведи, о боже».

— Мне кажется, лучше будет «Пошли нахер летние занятия и требования к кредитам по общеобразовательным предметам», — раздраженно бурчит Пидж, делая пару фотографий ближайшего лемура.

— Это песня Fall Out Boy, — шутит Лэнс и пожимает плечами, когда Пидж предупредительно приподнимает бровь в его сторону.

Она вздыхает.

— Просто. Зачем мне нужен этот дизайн? Я хочу быть инженером, а не… фотодельцем.

— Фотографом, — Пидж одаривает Лэнса кислым взглядом. — Или мы можем просто сойтись на фотодельце. Если ты хочешь. Эй, смотри, тигры!

— Лэнс, я просто хочу сделать пару фоток и свалить, — Пидж стоит со своим коронным «я-спала-не-больше-четырех-часов-за-последние-двадцать-четыре» выражением лица; выражением, которое служит предупреждением для всех шутников, что у нее нет терпения для их дерьма, а есть только для рэдбулла и дерьмового кофе.

— Ну же, там _тигры_. Ты же любишь тигров.

— Это ты любишь тигров.

— Так и ты тоже, пошли!

Пидж тяжело вздыхает.

— Я скучаю по Ханку. Ханк никогда не тащит меня насильно по всему зоопарку.

— Да, да, но сейчас ты застряла со мной.

Ханку выдали грант на интернатуру — святой грааль всех летних студенческих возможностей. Лэнс даже не может обидеться на своего друга за его успех, потому что Ханк настоящий ангел. Но это также значит, что Лэнс, на котором и так висела неоплаченная интернатура в океанариуме и две летние подработки, был единственным, кто минимум день приглядывал за тем, чтобы вечно невысыпающаяся Пидж не свалилась в какой-нибудь канализационный люк (и, эй, это может случиться — она крошечная и изнеможденная).

(И, ладно, да, он услышал слово «зоопарк» и решил, что обязательно должен пойти. Потому что, алло, там же полно милых животных и завышенных цен на попкорн.)

— Пидж, пошли к тиграм. Они очень фотогеничные.

— Да, конечно, как скажешь, — она умудряется сказать сквозь широкий зевок. — Веди.

 

…

Карман Кита жужжит. Он отходит к краю дорожки и останавливается, проверяя телефон.

**Кому: Киту**

Когда ты встретишь своего соулмейта

Я так посмеюсь

Особенно над тобой

Вот увидишь

**Кому: Засранцу С Которым У Нас Одна Кровь**

Я очень уверен что нет

Потому что я не буду стремным

В отличие от тебя

Вот увидишь

**Кому: Киту**

Очень по-взрослому

**Кому: Засранцу С Которым У Нас Одна Кровь**

Стараюсь

 

Кит вновь убирает свой телефон. Широ ошибается. Киту плевать на эту, так называемую, мистическую связь, которая у него должна возникнуть при виде «своей идеальной половинки». Он не может представить, что это будет так уж важно во вселенском контексте. Киту хорошо и без них: у него хорошая работа и прекрасный брат (у него, правда, нет другой семьи, но это просто означает, что ему нужно тратиться меньше во время праздников, правда? Правда же?). А большего ему и не нужно.

У него все хорошо.

 

…

— ОХУЕТЬ!

— Ну, это было неожиданностью.

— ПИДЖ, ПТИЦА ТОЛЬКО ЧТО СПИЗДИЛА ТВОЮ КАМЕРУ, И ЭТО ВСЕ, ЧТО ТЫ СЕЙЧАС МОЖЕШЬ СКАЗАТЬ?

Пидж переводит на него свой пустой взгляд.

— Лэнс. Я не спала последние тридцать шесть часов. Мне так на это насрать.

Лэнс фыркает на ее слова и продолжает буравить взглядом фотоаппарат, который теперь висел на дереве. (Птица, которая была достаточно сильной, чтобы утащить камеру, была с отвратным зрением, если решила, что это была еда, и совсем не хотела ее тащить далеко или, может, она решила, что это не было съедобным, и бросила ее на дереве. В любом случае, камера в данный момент запуталась в ветвях декоративного дерева у одного из вольеров.)

— Птица утащила твою камеру, Пидж.

— Да.

— Вот поэтому мы и не должны выходить на улицу без Ханка.

— Да.

— Вот такие вещи не происходят, когда он рядом.

— Да.

— Твой фотик на дереве.

Пидж смиренно кивает головой.

Лэнс моргает и продолжает на нее смотреть.

— Хочешь, я достану его для тебя?

Пидж медленно моргает ему в ответ, делает это очень медленно и качает головой, будто шестеренки в ее голове начали крутиться, и она начала улавливать, к чему клонит Лэнс, и ей это совсем не нравилось.

— Мне не кажется это хорошей идеей…

— Пф, я постоянно лазал по деревьям, когда был маленьким. Будет просто.

— Лэнс…

— Скоро вернусь.

(Лэнс действительно провел свое детство, лазая по деревьям, но прекратил это дело, когда в десять лет сломал руку. Гипс закрывал его соулметку. Но он написал ее поверх красным фломастером — хотя его мамы заставили свести слово на «С», — но почерк был не тот, а значит и соулметка была не той. Лэнс по ней действительно скучал.)

 

…

Кит поднимает взгляд вверх и вслух устало стонет, когда замечает какого-то идиота, карабкающегося по дереву рядом с вольером Тиффани и Тила. Тигры сейчас спали (они из одного помета: брат с сестрой, совсем молодые и самые милейшие и игривейшие, но не слишком знающие свою собственную силу, тигры), а этот парень в лучшем случае попусту их побеспокоит, а в худшем — ужасно поранится сам.

Кит ненавидит посетителей. Почему вся его работа не состоит из игр с тиграми? Тебя хотя бы не арестуют, если тигр поранится, делая что-то тупое.

Кит подбегает ближе, готовясь накричать на решившего покорить это дерево идиота. Но он тормозит на месте, потому что: а) Идиот-Посетитель его заметил и б) Идиот-Посетитель на самом-то деле Горячий Посетитель; и Кит забыл, как работают слова.

К счастью, Горячий Идиот-Посетитель не страдает от неожиданной неспособности формировать простые предложения. А еще он смог забраться еще выше на дерево, чем когда Кит его в первый раз заметил; ветвь, на которой сидел парень, ненадежно наклонилась над верхушкой забора вольера Тиффани и Тила. Парень тянется вперед, пытаясь достать до камеры, которая невероятным образом повисла на верхних ветках дерева, но не дотягиваясь до нее пары дюймов.

— Привет, меня зовут… — начинает говорить Горячий Идиот-Посетитель перед тем, как гравитация берет контроль над ситуацией и случается неизбежное.

Парень соскальзывает с ветки и падает в тигриный вольер.

Прекрасно, а этого даже не было у Кита в списке наихудшайших сценариев.

— Срань Господня, — Кит слышит сорвавшийся у него с губ крик, когда Горячий Идиот-Посетитель падает на землю с болезненным ударом, — ты в порядке?

 

…

У Лэнса была запланирована целая речь, когда он заметил милого смотрителя зоопарка, зло и раздраженно на него смотрящего с земли.

_«Привет, меня зовут Лэнс! У моей подруженции Пидж камера застряла на дереве, и я пытаюсь ее достать, но она слишком далеко, так что можешь принести лестницу и помочь мне?»_

Он успел выговорить целых три слова из всего запланированного до того, как соскользнуть с ветки в, как оказалось, тигриный вольер. Но, эй, он успел ухватить камеру в падении. Прямо перед тем как Лэнс отключается, он уверен, что слышал, как кто-то спрашивает, все ли у него в порядке.

 

…

Кит очень надеется, что его за это не уволят.

— Ты, это твой друг? — он спрашивает единственного человека поблизости: низкую худую девчушку с растрепанными волосами и опасно большими синяками под глазами. Она выглядит знакомо, будто бы они раньше где-то встречались, но Кит не был в этом уверен.

Она кивает:

— Поверить не могу, что это только что случилось. Сегодняшний день становится все страннее и страннее.

— Да, да, позвони, э, в 911. Я не знаю, насколько сильно досталось твоему другу, но ему может понадобиться скорая, — Кит замолкает, снимая ботинки, и выхватывает со своего пояса рацию, кидая ее девушке. — Свяжись с моим боссом и скажи, что произошло.

— Эм, чел, ты че делаешь?

Это хороший вопрос. Кит на пятьдесят процентов уверен, что были какие-то инструкции по поводу того, что нужно делать, когда кто-либо оказывается в вольере с животными. Кит также на сто процентов уверен, что если такая инструкция и была, то он ее сейчас ни за что не вспомнит. Поэтому он делает единственное, что приходит ему на ум, — залезает на ограду, используя свои босые ноги, чтобы поустойчивее уцепиться за решетки, и перемахивает на другую сторону.

— Пойду проверю, как там твой друг, — через плечо объясняет Кит.

Девушка молча кивает; она выглядит прямо как Мэтт после слишком многих ночей, проведенных в лаборатории… о, черт, это, что, сестра Мэтта? Блять. Что ж, Кит может обдумать это позже.

Сперва ему нужно удостовериться, что Тиффани и Тил не поймут неправильно валяющегося на их территории горячего идиота-человека.

 

…

Когда Лэнс приходит в себя, то замечает, что его голова лежит на чьем-то бедре, в ушах у него звенит, а в глазах все немного расплывается. И у него болит все тело. Он вновь закрывает глаза. Может, если он попробует достаточно сильно, то сможет проснуться без болей по всему телу.

— Эй, нет, ты не спи, — приказывает ему голос, предположительно принадлежащий владельцу бедра над ним, которое Лэнс использует сейчас вместо подушки.

— Приве-ет… — Лэнс пытается обаятельно улыбнуться. Возможно, у него это получается сравнительно плохо в данной ситуации.

— Скорая едет, просто оставайся в сознании, если можешь, ладно? И еще — ты идиот, — парящее над ним лицо довольно симпатичное.

Лэнс сейчас размышляет в том медитативном состоянии, которое появляется только когда реальность становится совсем капельку слишком чересчур для нормальных эмоциональных ответов. Взъерошенные темные волосы, темные глаза (Лэнс не может точно ответить, какого они цвета: может, серые, или черно-синие, или индиговые) и яркое пятно солнечного ожога на переносице прямого носа и острых скулах.

— Ты очень красивый, — заявляет Лэнс Зоопарковому Ангелу, попутно откладывая его образ в тихом уголке своего мозга.

— Прошу прощения, если я подвергну эти слова сомнению, — сухо отвечает Зоопарковый Ангел. — Я уверен, что у тебя сотрясение.

— Это было много длинных слов, — внес свою лепту в разговор Лэнс.

— Ага.

— Что это за звук?

— Это тигры. Они, по большей части, спят сейчас вон там. Они издают эти звуки, пыхтя друг на друга.

Лэнс моргает и пытается повернуть голову так, чтобы взглянуть на тигров.

— Что? Тигры? А. Да. Мы же в зоопарке. Но где тигры-то?

Зоопарковый Ангел вздыхает.

— Прекрати так делать — сделаешь себе только хуже.

— Я хочу узнать, где тигры.

— Они вон там, — Зоопарковый Ангел указывает куда-то за поле зрения Лэнса.

— Им лучше бы подойти, чтобы я их увидел.

— Им лучше бы остаться на безопасном расстоянии, где они сейчас лежат и нас не беспокоят. Я просто рад, что у тебя нет никаких открытых ран, иначе у нас были бы проблемы.

На это Лэнс радостно улыбается. Ура, он не истекает кровью! Хорошая работа, прошлый-Лэнс!

— Крутяк, я не истекаю кровью.

— Достиг минимального порога, — так же сухо отвечает Зоопарковый Ангел.

Лэнс счастливо мычит в ответ. Ну, так счастливо, как он может промычать, пока его тело болит так, будто его кинули через все поле вместо кикбола. Лэнсу интересно, когда же приедет скорая. Он очень надеется, что ничего не сломал. Это будет отстоем. Подождите. Что если он опять сломал свою руку? Вот это будет полнейшим отстоем. Лэнсу совсем не хочется еще одного гипса на руке.

— Как думаешь, моя рука сломана? — он спрашивает Зоопаркового Ангела. Лэнсу не кажется, что Зоопарковый Ангел соврет ему о чем-то настолько важном.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Сломанные руки — отстой. Я сломал руку, когда мне было десять. Не видел свою соулмарку целый месяц. Из-за гипса. Было отстойно. Кстати, хочешь посмотреть на мою соулмарку?

 

…

Теперь-то Кит был уверен, что этот симпатичный идиот лежит с Сильным Сотрясением. Но, по крайней мере, он все еще в сознании и все еще разговаривает, если под разговором иметь в виду полувнятное бормотание. Кит чувствует себя чуток виноватым — ему все-таки не обязательно держать голову этого парня у себя на коленях. Просто… парень упал, и ему было больно, и он не приходил в себя в те первые моменты, а оставлять кого-то лежать лицом в грязи казалось очень нечестным и неправильным. К тому же, это было очень приятное лицо. Слишком приятное для всякой грязи, это уж точно.

Глухой удар от падения немного потревожил тигров: оба зашевелились, а Тил даже поднял голову, но вскоре они улеглись обратно; а после уже Горячий Идиот очнулся и выглядел полностью счастливым по поводу своей головы на бедре Кита, так что сам Кит почувствовал себя и тепло-щекотно внутри, и каким-то сталкером.

Парень сейчас говорил, попросту сотрясая воздух. Ответы Кита были на автопилоте, пока он одним глазом следил за приездом скорой, а вторым — за тем, как лучи солнца подсвечивали темно-бронзовую кожу Горячего Идиота, как кончик его носа был мило вздернут вверх или как его глаза дергаются с одним из зрачков сравнительно больше другого.

Да, Кит сталкер.

А потом парень засучивает один из рукавов, болтая о соулмарках, и Кит чувствует новую волну неловкости. У этого парня есть соулмейт; Кит пускает слюни на чьего-то соулмейта. И судя по искренней радости на лице парня, когда он говорит о своей Марке, — он очень любит своего соулмейта (в то же время, у Кита тоже был соулмейт, но не то чтобы они что-либо сделали для Кита, — они не назвали даже своего чертового имени).

—… хош увидеть мою соулмарку?

И Кит видит его соулмарку, и… и она написана почерком Кита. И это именно то, что он прокричал, когда этот красивейший придурок упал с дерева в тигриный вольер.

Ну. Блять.

И, конечно же, именно в этот момент приезжает скорая.

 

…

— Лэнс, ты изумительный кусок идиота, — это самые первые слова Пидж, когда Лэнса выпускают из больничных силков. Она стоит за дверью его комнаты с одним упертым в бок кулаком, второй рукой держа телефон с Ханком на громкой связи.

 _«Эй, дружище, ты как там?»_ — спрашивает Ханк.

— Все болит. У меня сотрясение. Сильно кружится голова. Сочувствую тебе, мой поц, — тошнота от резких движений — на подсосе.

— Это то, что ты получаешь за свою тупость, — Пидж говорит поверх ханкова _«мне так жаль, братиш. Убедись, что Пидж закажет вам обоим такси до квартиры, ладно?»._

— Ты, что, не доверяешь общественному транспорту?

_«Вы превратили прогулку по парку в поездку до больницы, ребята»._

— Это честно, — вздрагивает Лэнс. Флуоресцентные лампы убивали его глаза. — Прости, дружище, но Пидж может сейчас повесить трубку? Весь этот свет, и звуки, и моя голова…

_«Да, увидимся уже в квартире. Я сделаю для тебя куриного бульона с вермишелью, ладно?»_

— Лучший сосед в мире. Пидж, ты понижена в звании.

Пидж закатывает глаза и прощается с Ханком перед окончанием звонка.

— О, кстати, Лэнс, твой соулмейт сидит в зале ожидания.

Лэнс почти падает в обморок в который раз.

— ЧТО, — он сразу же сожалеет о своем выкрике, но, серьезно, Пидж, не могла бы ты рассказать об этом хоть чуточку раньше?

Она пожимает плечами.

— Он выглядел очень напуганным произошедшим.

— О боже, он же не в скорой? Я матери обещал, что не встречу своего соулмейта в скорой помощи, — Лэнс уже пытался понять, как вывернуть историю так, чтобы его мамы сильно не волновались. Ему, скорее всего, придется для начала рассказать все маме — может, она найдет способ сказать матери, сильно ее не напугав. Или не сделав ее разгневанной на уровне Молли Уизли.

— Не-а. Это парень из зоопарка, — у Пидж на лице коварная улыбка. Это предупредительный знак сам по себе. — Тот парень, перед которым ты упал с дерева? Тот самый парень, который держал тебя на руках, пока не приехала скорая?

— Зоопарковый Ангел мой соулмейт?

Пидж _захлебывается_ смехом.

— Ты зовешь его «Зоопарковый Ангел», это слишком прекрасно!

Лэнс довольно сильно уверен, что «прекрасно» на самом деле означает «материал для шантажа для ближайшего столетия».

 

…

— Широ, — целый жизненный запас ситуативных происшествий научил Кита звонить своему брату в случае любых непредвиденных ситуаций, больших и маленьких (и, да, маленькая непредвиденная ситуация тоже случается — смотрите Тот Раз Когда Кит Взялся за Готовку и Поджег Микроволновку для дальнейших деталей), — у меня есть хорошие новости и плохие.

_«Ладно, стреляй»._

— Я встретил своего соулмейта сегодня.

_«Это хорошая новость?»_

— Возможно. Плохая новость: он идиот, упавший в вольер к тиграм в попытке достать камеру с дерева.

_«О боже, с ним все нормально?»_

— Сотрясение и куча синяков, может, еще пара вывихов. Мне кажется. Я доставал медсестру, пока она мне не сказала.

_«Кит…»_

— Замолкни, я волновался. Хорошие новости: меня не уволили за то, что я не вспомнил протокол мер и действий на случай, если посетитель упал в вольер животных.

_«Ладно, это хорошо»._

Кит вздыхает.

— Короче, плохие новости в том, что мой соулмейт идиот, так что я сейчас тусуюсь в зале ожидания, пока он не выйдет. Хорошие новости: его тупость не стоила мне работы. Так себе новости: один из его соседей по квартире — сестра Мэтта.

 _«Но ты же уже его встретил, и с ним — по большей части — все в порядке, и с тобой тоже все в порядке. Звучит, будто все нормально»,_ — Широ использует свой коронный успокаивающий-тон-старшего-брата. Кит ненавидит этот тон. Широ явно не понимает намек на «у меня огроменная проблема и мне нужна помощь», о котором кричит Кит с помощью монотонной речи и средненького сарказма.

Тогда настало время для крайних мер.

— Широ, а что если он меня не вспомнит! — Кит выпаливает все на одном выдохе, и это звучит скорее как «широчтоеслионменяневспомнит», чем что-либо более внятное.

На другом конце повисает тишина, а затем: _«Кит, я уверен, что твой соулмейт тебя не забудет»._

— Ты этого не знаешь! Ты встретил своих соулмейтов как нормальный человек! Не было никаких сотрясений или поездок в больницу!

_«Ну, я обжег Аллуру кофе»._

— Заткнись и помоги мне, Широ!

 _«Кит,_ — Широ тяжело вздыхает, — _успокойся»._

— Я спокоен! — Кит не спокоен.

 _«Почему ты так волнуешься, что твой соулмейт тебя забудет? Я уверен, что все, что включает в себя падения в вольер тигров, — очень даже запоминающиеся события»,_ — проклятый Широ и его Разумный Голос Разума.

— Я прогуглил сотрясения. Кратковременная потеря памяти — возможна. А также неожиданные всплески адреналина обычно «изменяют» память. Именно поэтому некоторые люди забывают очень стрессовые события.

 _«Кит, я же сказал тебе не заходить на WebMD»_ , — Широ нежно его отчитывает.

— Доктора не обращают на меня внимания, а медсестра была не очень разговорчивой, — ворчит Кит.

_«Кит, твой соулмейт тебя не забудет. А даже если и забудет, ты можешь заново ему представиться. Это не так уж и сложно»._

Широ явно не понимает, насколько напрягающе общение с другими людьми. Кит без раздумий выберет хмурого тигра, а не неловкий ад объяснений кто он такой своему собственному чертовски прекрасному соулмейту. Но Кит также понимает, что этого не понимает Широ, который делает все в своих силах, чтобы его поддержать. Так что Кит улыбается и кивает.

— Ладно, спасибо, Широ.

_«Будь уверен, что ты это сделаешь, Кит. Подойди к нему и представься. Не позволяй этому сойти на нет — потом ты пожалеешь об этом. И позже все будет еще более неловким»._

Черт, почему Широ так хорошо его знает? Это нечестно.

— Ладно, Широ. Пока, Широ.

_«Сделай, что я сказал, Кит»._

Кит вешает трубку. Теперь ему нужно понять, что же сказать своему соулмейту.

 

…

Пидж права: его соулмейт действительно здесь, неуютно ерзает на месте в неудобном стуле в зале ожидания, когда Лэнс выбегает из-за дверей в больничное отделение. Лэнс не не поверил Пидж, когда та сказала, что Зоопарковый Ангел был все еще здесь (и, серьезно, ему стоит прекратить называть его вот так, потому что от этого ему становилось попросту стыдно), но увидеть его собственными глазами — совсем другое дело. Это его _соулмейт_ , это человек, которого он ждал целую вечность. И который скептично приподнял одну из бровей и направился в его сторону. Черт. Ладно. Эм. Лэнс точно может в общение и разговоры, даже если Пидж поддерживает половину его веса на своем плече.

— Привет, Кит, — она здоровается как ни в чем не бывало, будто бы они уже болтали, пока Лэнса тыкали, и осматривали, и рентгенили доктора. Лэнс пытается сдержать чувство зависти. Пидж знает его _имя._

— Привет, Пидж, — Кит переводит на Лэнса взгляд, пронзительный и яркий, если только совсем немного нерешительный. — Так значит твоя рука все же не сломана.

О, да, он вроде как показал свою соулмарку этому парню. Неприятная ситуация. Вообще все не так плохо, раз этот парень оказался его соулмейтом, потому что иначе это было бы очень неловко. С другой же стороны, кто-то, кто бы не был его соулмейтом, не стал бы сидеть и ждать его в больнице несколько часов.

Лэнс решает притвориться, сделав вид, что все нормально. Лэнс ужасен в притворстве.

— Да, но зато потянул запястье. Другое запястье, что отлично. Но не, ну, знаешь… отлично-отлично, потому что потянутые запястья довольно мразотные… хочешь как-нибудь сходить попить кофе? Потому что ты очень красивый, и мне кажется, что ты мой настоящий соулмейт, и я ждал тебя целую вечность… так что… да…

Кит моргает в его сторону, будто бы пытаясь разобраться в этом нагромождении слов. Флуоресцентные лампы слишком яркие и довольно раздражающе жужжащие, а голова Лэнса чертовски сильно раскалывается, и он просто хочет пойти домой и молча умереть от этого позорища.

— Может, я довезу вас до дома? Если у вас нет машины? Мне не разрешили поехать в скорой, так что я поехал за ней…

— Да, — быстро отвечает Пидж, — это большое, огромное и явно очевидное да, — она поворачивается к Лэнсу. — Ты успеешь еще понаоблажаться, а сейчас я хочу, чтобы нас подкинули до дома, и, желательно, сделали это бесплатно.

Лэнс неловко улыбается Киту.

— Ага, будет круто, если ты нас подвезешь. Наш сосед по квартире делает куриный суп. Останешься у нас пообедать?

— Останешься у нас навсегда? — на выдохе цитирует Мулан Пидж.

— Пообедаю с радостью, — отвечает Кит, и Пидж вместе с Лэнсом радостно вспыхивают — по разным причинам.

 

…

Позже, в машине Кита — маленькой красной ауди, которой, наверное, лет столько же, сколько и Пидж, — Лэнс подает голос:

— Подожди-ка, ты, что, в ответ процитировал Мулан Пидж, или ты действительно согласился на ужин?

— Что на счет сразу обоих вариантов? — предлагает Кит.

— Оба — это хорошо.

 

…

**Эпилог**

Лэнсу нравится вырисовывать свои слова на груди Кита, повторяя линии, и петли, и все эти каракули.

— Вау, я был придурком, не сказав тебе своего имени.

Киту нравится проводить вверх-вниз пальцами по строчке текста на предплечье Лэнса, следующей за дугой его вены, по буквам, красным, как кровь, и валентиновские сердечки, и спорткары, и закаты.

— Я уверен, что начинать знакомство с ругательства объективно хуже.

— О, это уж точно, — Лэнс целует место под своей строчкой слов, где находится сердце Кита. — Мне приходилось носить рубашки с длинным рукавом, даже _летом_. Это было самым худшим.

Кит целует сначала «срань», а потом «господня».

— Прости.

— Прекращай быть таким милым, или я тебя прощу.

— Люблю тебя.

— Черт, теперь ты прощен, — Лэнс на секунду замолкает, а потом добавляет: — Ты же знаешь, что я тоже тебя люблю?

— Угу.

— Хорошо, просто проверяю.

**Author's Note:**

> "львы, и тигры, и медведи, о боже" - Jazmine Sullivan - Lions, Tigers & Bears


End file.
